Monster Hunter Wiki
450px|link= Administrators | | Wiki tutorial | Help Pages | Monster Hunter Wiki Chat Room! Have you heard about Monster Appreciation Day yet? center|650px|link= since June 19, 2007 ;9/7/11 ;:Monster Hunter 3G has been announced for the 3DS. ;8/20/11 ;:Fan fiction and fan art is now being deleted on this Wiki. Please do not upload any fan related content as it will be swiftly removed. ;6/1/11 ;:Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting is now available for download! ;5/26/11 ;:Wikia has come out with Wikia Labs. ;5/22/11 ;:The long wait is over PS3 Fans, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd gets a port to the PS3. ;4/24/11 ;:The Monster Hunter Wikia's Official Youtube account? Really?! ;4/1/11 ;:Is it April Fools? Or is it a Season Forward 1 update? ;:'''Come check out our Quest Board to see what needs to get done! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Or add to an existing page that is currently lacking content: * * * *If you are creating a new weapon page or updating an existing one, please use these Weapon Images. Burakidiosu is a new monster set to make an appearance on Monster Hunter 3 G for the 3DS. It is purple in coloring, apart from bright green arms and a bright green horn. It looks like a Brute Wyvern, and it seems to live in the Volcano. From the image released, it seemingly attacks by scraping the plasma/slime on its arms along the ground to create sparks while charging in a Brute-like manner. (more) Pink Fatalis Scan 4.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 1.jpg More Hunting Card Art.jpg Page6.jpg Narga 1.jpg Khezu Art.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 19.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 12.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 9.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 26.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 22.jpg Image (40).jpg Image (39).jpg Image (38).jpg Image (37).jpg Image (36).jpg Image (34).jpg Image (33).jpg Image (32).jpg Image (30).jpg Image (29).jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 30.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 29.jpg Akantor Artwork 2.jpg Lavasioth Art.jpg More Featured Images Check out the current Poll's discussion board! Which companion would you like to take with you on hunts? Felyne Comrades. Weapon and Armor customizable, and at the same time reliable on hunts. I think Cha-Cha is a pretty cool companion. Eh Kills Ceadeuses and doesn't afraid of anything. Rastas. Cause monster companions feel unnatural in MH, and they hunt better than real players. No Quest is the same when I play with real hunter players. Sorry, I hunt alone. Like answering polls? Check out the Polls Index! Look at: Poll Archives. Check out the Quest Board for some current goal pages. *That the Monster Hunter Diary: Felyne Village is getting its G version? *That an HardCore Yian Garuga can spew poison clouds during a backflip? *That Giaprey was originally in Monster Hunter Freedom as a White Velociprey? Check out our Did You Know Archives for our past facts and quicktips. *Facts brought to you by Mckrongs. If you have any ideas on new facts contact me. *Credits for the font used for the headers goes to User:Mitsarugi. Want the font? click here!. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Monster Hunter Wiki